Treasure Planet Plus OC's
by JessyHeick
Summary: Ok, now you may think: Are she ever gonna be tired of putting Jim Hawkins and herself into stories? Answer. No I'm not. This story is about these two yes. Here does Jim and Jessica hate each other, but they learn eventually to stick together, and maybe into some more? This is not a part of my other stories, but I just had wanted in long time to write my version of Treasure Planet.
1. Dreams

While the galaxy was peaceful with no danger, fly a big ship between it. But they didn't notice that someone was following them... Pirates! The biggest and the dangers pirate of them all, was Captain Neal Flint.  
After he got his trove did fly away and disappeared... the legend says that he hide his treasure on a planet, he call it Treasure Planet.

Two girls was reading a book, names Treasure planet. The first one got brown hair with blue eyes. The next girl next to her had brown hair too and with brown eyes.  
They both knew that one day they would find Treasure planet. Their parents meant that it's just was a fairytale. But deep inside them, they knew.

* * *

"Jessica Hasager Hinrichsen!" Shouted the 3 years old girls mom. "I thought you had fallen asleep for about an hour ago."

"But mom, I was just on the best part."

"Maybe but you should go to sleep now." Jessica looked down at her favorite book. Treasure Planet. Suddenly could Maria (Jess's mother) hear steps behind her. She turned around.

"Come on honey; let her read a little bit longer." It was Jessica's father who came. He had a hand on Maria's shoulder.

"All right fine, but it's your fault, if she can't get up tomorrow, and you can read 10 minutes more, but then you have to get to bed."

"Yes mom thanks!"

Maria smiled at her daughter and began to walk out of the door. Kim walked over to his daughter's bed and read the book with her. When the book was finish, he took it away from her and putted it on her desk, right beside her bed.

"Dad do you think someone ever will find Treasure Planet?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Jess, I think it's more a fairytale." He said and putted her under the carpet.

"I know it's real!"

"You win. It's real. My little spacer." Kim gave her a kiss on her forehead, and walked out of the door.

When the door was closed, Jessica took her book and crawled over to her window; she looked up right up to the stars and smiled.

"One day, I'll find Treasure Planet." She whispered and held her book tight.

12 years later.

Jessica walked of her class. It was a nightmare inside it. Marcus and some others of his friends had been teasing and poking her, the whole day.

She hated be in there. It wasn't that she didn't like the teachers, they were alright, and she was pretty good in the class too. But it was difficult to be the only girl between 8 boys. They mean she was a show off, and that she thought she was smarter than anyone else of the class. Which Jessica didn't, she just made her stupid homework.

"So Jess, are you still daydreaming of, to go on an adventure with your daddy?" It was Marcus again. Jessica wasn't in the mood for this.

"And what if I had?"

"You know it never will happen right? Wake up to the reality Jess. Your dad is never gonna take you on a trip, and you know why? Cause you are a stupid girl, who can't do anything right, beside show of in the class. Besides I don't even think that you have the guts to get on the trip, if you ever got asked."

Jessica got furious she clenched her fits, try to control her anger. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to 10. She normally did that when she was mad or stressed.

"You are a coward just like your dad." That was enough for Jessica. She cocked her fits and slammed into Marcus nose. Just before he felt, she took him by the front of his shirt and threw him into a wall. He felt on the ground, shocked and couldn't move.

"Don't ever talk bad about my family again. Do you get that?" She then ran away from the place. She could hear the teacher calling after her, but Jessica didn't listened, she ran back home.

"I don't know what to do with her, Kim. It's not first time she has been in a fight." Jess could hear it was her mother, she talked with her father. The teacher had called her parents after she had arrived home. Jess stood behind a wall and listened carefully.

"Maria, you also know that she has your temper, when it comes about family."

"My temper? She has indeed! But I don't beat people!" Jessica's parents went silence for a moment. "I just don't know what to do with her." Sighed Maria and sat on chair.

"Listen… you remember Dr. Delbert Doppler? That man I'm working for sometimes? Well he knows about Jess, so he suggested that she could get a long on a trip, to find Treasure Planet. There would be another boy on her ages too, who will get along."

"What Kim, are you insane?! We can't do that! Besides Treasure Planet, is only a myth."

"Maybe, but what do you suggest then we do?" Maria looked down. "And you know that Jess would love to get on that trip."

Maria sighed once again. "All right. But when will they go?"

"In a week. It's just good time for us to pack and fly to Monterssor spaceport."

Jessica couldn't believe her own ears. She was actually going and search for Treasure Planet. _The Treasure Planet! _The one she had read about since she was 3? It was unbelievable. Jess then hurried back to her room and began to write down what she needed to take with her.

"You think she heard us?" Kim asked when they heard the door slammed.

"I think so." Chuckled Maria.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of Treasure Planet. I just thought I would start it out with my OC, since you all know about Jim. Anyway lets see what will happen when these two meets. ;)**

**Enjoy!**


	2. The Space Port

"Dad, are we there yet, I'm getting claustrophobia between all those people." Complained Jessica while she tried to get through crowd of people. She suddenly got pushed and felt on the ground.

Kim chuckled at his daughter. "Soon Jess, I think it's just around the corner, and there will Dr. Doppler wait with Mr. Hawkins." He told as Jessica raised herself up again.

"I just hope that he's not like the boys at home."

"Don't worry, I bet he might be deferent. But otherwise, I bet you can teach him some manners." His father winked to her daughter, which made her laugh.

Jim walked out of the bus. As he looked around and saw all those ships, people… he just felt that happy. He couldn't believe that his mother had let him go. He took a deep breath and chuckled.

"Jim! Oh Jim, wait for me!" It was Delbert who called. "Well Jim this is a great opportunity to get-"

"Look, let's just find the ship. Okay?" interrupted Jim and began to walk away.

"But Jim! We have to wait. There are going to be one more, who shall on board." Jim stopped and looked questioningly at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a deal I made with one of my helper. He has a kid on your ages."

"Okay… what is his name then?" Asked Jim not knowing how it would work out.

"It's a girl Jim. Jessica Hinrichsen."

Jim's eyes widened. "You brought a _girl_!? Are you insane Delbert, I'm not going to babysit some, stupid girl!"

"Jim listen, you might like this girl. She has a very strong personality."

"Yeah right. If that's true, then I'm a flying pig." Said Jim sarcastically.

Delbert sighed, when suddenly something caught his eyes. "Ah, Mr. Hinrichsen I see." He said walked over to Kim and his daughter. Jim looked at the girl. She had long brown hair, a little bit golden, when the light touched it. She had a blue shirt under a black jacket and some dark green/blue pants on. She was also strongly built.

"I'm glad to meet you Ms. Hinrichsen." Said Delbert and raised his hand. She took it and shakes it.

"Just call me Jessica or Jess Dr. Thank you so much for let me come on board, on the voyage."

"Of course I'm slighted – delighted that you could come. Anyway this is James Pleiades Hawkins." Delbert turned so they could see Jim; he was standing some meters away from them. He then lifted his hand and gave short wave.

"Hi." He said indifferent.

"Hey." Said Jess in the same tone. She could already see that the boy didn't enjoy her company.

Later did Jessica say goodbye to her father, and followed Jim and Delbert to the ship. Jim had asked for direction, and Delbert kept talking about his big, strange suit he was wearing. Jess rolled her eyes as she listen to him, but stopped shocked when she saw their ship. It was big and beautiful.

"Ah kids, this is it! R.L.S Legacy."

"Woa…" Said both teens.

"How cool is this-"Suddenly Jim as he ran up on the deck, and there he ran into some kind of a snail, he had trunks in his mouth, a brown vest and it was pink. It seemed that Jim had stepped on the snails, tail?

"Sorry about that I didn't mean-"

The alien made farting sounds into Jim's face, which made his hair get all, messed up. He blew some of his bangs away. Jessica couldn't help but gave a laugh, of just looking at the boys face. Jim glared at her.

"Allow me handle this." And then Delbert was making fart sounds, it looked like the snail thing understood him, and began to laugh.

"I'm fluent in Flatula you two, have it in two years in high school."

"Flatula? Cool." Jim said and directed his hair.

"I should take those classes." Said Jess, with amusement. Jim rolled her eyes and followed Delbert. Jess sighed, there was absolutely no way she could get through that boy.

"Good morning Captain! Is everything ship-shape?" you could clearly see that, that man was in his best mood.

"Ship-shape it is, Sir. But I'm not the captain, the captain is above." The man was tall, wearing a red button up coat. He looked like he was made out of rocks and he was wearing a hat too.

Suddenly a female feline came down, and landed on her two legs.

_Well maybe is there something about, that cats always lands on their feet. _Thought Jessica, and giggled when she was Jim and Delbert's faces. Delbert's bowl-hat something's glass felt right back to it place, the boys shared a looked.

"Mr. Arrow I have I've cheeked this miserable ship from stem to stern and usual!" She had a strict voice as she walked back and forth. She was wearing a blue button up coat, with white tiny pants on and she had long black boots on. Her hair was short and brown, and her eyes were green. "It's spot on. Can't you do nothing wrong?" she then said with a soft voice. You could clearly see that Mr. Arrow was blushing about the complement.

After that she looked at Delbert; he was still in shock when he saw her. "Ah, Dr. Doppler I presume." She then said. Dr. Doppler was going to talk but, the captain just interrupted him. "Hallo! Can you hear me?" she began to bang on his bowl.

"Yes I can, stop with that banging!" Delbert shouted and did his best to get his sorry of a hat of him.

"If I may Doctor, this works so much better when it's right way up –" she then twisted the button on Delbert's suit. "And plugged in!" she told as she plugged it in.

"If you don't mind, I can plug this thing by myself." Delbert said in with annoyed tone. But the captain didn't listen to him and took his hand.

"I'm Captain Amelia. I've had a few run-ins with the Procyon Armada. Nasty business but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true," Amelia smiled to her officer.

"Captain…" This made Mr. Arrow blush even more.

"Oh shut up, Arrow you know I don't mean word of it."

Jessica and Jim rolled their eyes and looked around, to see what the crew was doing. Jess was begun to get impatient though. She wanted to fly now! And by looking at Jim's face he wanted that too.

"Let me introduce: Jessica Hinrichsen." Delbert said and made Jess move in front of him.

"Ah, your Kim Hinrichsen's daughter right?" Amelia said with a big smile.

"Yes Captain."

"He's a great spacer, one of the best! I even asked him to joy my, crew but he wanted to be captain on his own ship. We actually went on the same school together." Jess went silence. She knew that her father was one of the finest spacer, but it was difficult to always live behind your fathers back. Jim was just frowning.

_Great a girl, who has a formal past. _He thought.

"And this is Jim Hawkins, Jim you see is the boy who discovered the Treasure-"

"Doctor please!" Amelia took her claws and squeezed Delbert's face to make him shut up. She glared around and saw some of the crew was listening to their 'chat'. "Would like to speak with you all in my stateroom." She then gently said after had touched Delbert's nose, with her forefinger.

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map, in front of this crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic, I mean that in a very carry way." Amelia said after they went to her stateroom. Jessica looked curious at her cabin. It was amazing. She had never been in any finer place before.

"Imbecilic did you say? Foolish I would!-"

But again Amelia cut him off. She clearly didn't care about his meaning. "My I see the map please?" She then asked and lifted her hand.

Jessica suddenly paid attentions, to what was going to happen. She had never thought that it would happen, that she could see a map like that. Jess had read about it, but never thought it was real.

Jim looked questioningly at Delbert, who was about to speak again, but waved his hand instead, so Jim could give the captain the map.

"Here." He grunted and threw the map over to the Captain. She grabs it.

"Hmm… fascinating." She looked curiously at the map, and gave a sharp glare at the boy and girl.

"Ms. Hinrichsen and Mr. Hawkins. From now on you must address me as Captain or ma'am, is that clear?" She went to her closet and putted the map inside it.

"Yes Captain." Jessica said and looked over to Jim, who just rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That will do." She then locked the closet. "Gentle men and ladies, the map must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And doctor again, with great possible respect, zip your howling screamer."

"Captain I assure you-"

"Let me make this monosyllabic as possible." Jessica giggled a bit for herself. She liked the way the captain ignored Delbert, every time he tried to say something. In the mean while had Jim gone by over to a globe. He didn't pay any attention what was going on around him until:

"Mr. Arrow, please escort these three neophytes down to the galley straight away, young Ms. Hinrichsen and Mr. Hawkins shall work for our cook Mr. Silver." Jessica's shoulders sank, she had hoped on some more fun, then work with the cook.

"The what? The cook?" Jim asked shocked.

"Ms. Hinrichsen, if you work hard, I think we might be able to find another job for you. Don't disappoint me." Jessica nodded and gave a shy smile.

"Yes Captain."

"Show of." Whispered Jim to himself. Jess turned her head around and gave a glare. He didn't seem to notice.

**The meet dosen't seems it's working well huh? Lets see if it's going to change ;)**


	3. Meeting the Cyborg

"That women! That feline!" Shouted Delbert as they were on their way down at the galley. "Who does she think is i'm working for whom?" He clearly felt insulted.

"It's my map and she got me bussing tables!" shouted Jim, feeling very mistreated or misplaced.

"I think she's cool." Jess then said.

"No one asked for your opinion." Said Jim angrily.

"So you're the only who may speak? And who asked for your complaining?" she shot back. Both teenagers glared at each other. Each more angry than one another. Jim hated girls. They always thought they were right, liked to push other around plus they were just- just so annoying. Well they were in his school, so why should this girl be any difference? Beside that she wasn't wearing formal cloths.

"I don't want any fights on this ship! Understand!" Mr. Arrow took the girl and boy shoulder and pushed them forward. Jim felt into Jess both gave an angry expression.

"Mr. Silver." It was the cook's name.

"Well Mr. Arrow Sir. Bringing in such fine looking distinguished gents and lady to grace my humble galley. Had I known I'd tucked down my shirt." The cook laughed. He was a big man, with a scarf around his head to hide his hair; he had a big nose and belly. Mr. Silver had also a mechanic arm and hand. So was his ear and leg. But there was something that really caught Jim's attention. His eye.

"The Cyborg." Jim gasped.

"My I introduce, Dr. Doppler, the financer of our voyage." Delbert walked forward and gave a little bow with his head.

"Love ya outfit doc." Silver said with a smirk.

"Well thank you… Uhm… lovely eye. These young kids is Jessica Hinrichsen and Jim Hawkins." He said and pulled both of them forwards.

"Jimbo! Jessy!" he said and wanted to shake their hands. But his hand was still formed like knives, and other shape things.

"Oh! Aha!" he then turned it back to a normal, or what you would call a normal mechanic hand. Jess hesitated but took the Cyborg's hand. "Nice to meet ya Jessy." He smiled kindly to her.

"Thanks Silver." Jessica tried to be nice to the Cyborg, but she had a hard time doing it. Silver letting go of her hand then turned to Jim.

"Jimbo!" Jim just gave a glare on the hand.

"Ah don't be too put off by dis hunk o' hardware." And began to make some kind of a stewing. "These gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time ta time." He tasted his stewing and looked satisfied at it. Silver then took three bowls and held the stewing in them.

"Here now, have taste o' my famous Bonzabeast stew." He chuckled.

The teenagers gave a skeptical look. Jim thought it looked like mud, and Jess thought it looked like – not edible. (said in a kind way.)

"Mmm! Delightful tangy yet robust." Said Delbert after had tasted it.

"An old family recipe." Suddenly an eye came up from the bowl.

"Argh!"

"Actually in fact that was a part of the old family." Silver began to laugh. Delbert chuckled nervously and looked at the bowl, as Silver took the eye and eat it. "I'm just kidding doc."

"Come on kiddos try it!" Said Silver when he looked at the teenagers skeptical look.

Jessica sighed, and was on her way to take a spoonful, until she saw Jim's spoon, had swallowed his stew. Jim gave a shocked look. Suddenly two eyes came and turned into a pink blob. Somehow it acted a dog.

"Morph! You jigger headed blob o' mischief! So dat's where you were hiding." Chuckled Silver, as Morph ate both teens' bowls.

"Hallo." Jessica said when it had eaten her bowl. She reached her hand to touch the little guy belly, which made him laugh and licked her cheek. "You wanna a cookie?" She asked. The pink blob nodded, as she pulled a little cookie out of her pocket. He ate it delightful, and then it turned over to Jim. He rubbed against the boy's cheek.

"What is that thing?" Jim asked and raised his hand, to keep the little guy out of distance.

"What is that thing?" Morph then turned into a miniature version of Jim. He looked closer at the pink blob, and then got licked as well. Jim couldn't keep a smile appear on his face. Jess saw it.

_Oh so you can smile? _She thought with a smirk.

"It's a Morph. I rescued the little shape shifter from Proteus 1." Morph flew back to Silver and began to rub against his face. "He took a side ta me, we've been together ever since." The blob purred happily. Suddenly the bell ringed.

"We're about to get underway." Said Mr. Arrow. "Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

"Would I?" Asked Delbert excitement. "Does an active galactic nucleus have super aluminum jets?" Suddenly went everyone silent. Jess raised an eyebrow at the man, while the others looked questioningly at him. "I'll follow you." Jim followed him but Mr. Arrow stopped him with his hand. "Mr. Hawkins and Miss Hinrichsen will stay here, in your charges Mr. Silver."

Silver was on his way to taste his stew, but when heard Mr. Arrow said, he cough it out.

"Begging ye pardon, Sir but-"

"Captains orders! Make sure those kids are kept busy." And with those words, he turned around and left them alone in the galley, while Jim, Jessica and Silver talked over each other. Jess just wanted to watch the ship flying away, and get to work after that… but nooo… The boys sighed and rubbed their faces.

"So." Silver began, and saw that the teenagers had crossed arms. "The Captain has put ya two with me, eh?"

"Yes." Said Jessica same time as Jim said: "Whatever." They gave another glare. Silver could see in their faces that they didn't like each other. He smiled.

"Well where did you learn each other to know?"

"I don't know him!"

"I don't know her!" shouted both teens, once again on same time. "Would you stop that?! Argh!" both threw their arms up into the air, and turned their backs at each other.

"Haha, all right, only askin' ya." Laughed Silver. The kids relaxed their shoulders and looked back at the Cyborg. "Hey. Jessica Hinrichsen. Is ya, father name Kim Hinrichsen?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, why did she have such a famous father? Everyone knew him. "Yes."

"Aye, he's a great spacer. Believe me."

"I know."

"What about your parents Jimbo?"

Jim suddenly went silence. "My mom runs an Inn. And my father is a spacer too." He said short looking away when a barrel filled up with purps caught his eyes. "You know these purps looks like the one we have back home. On Monterssor. Ever been there?"

"I can't say I hav' Jimbo." Silver said while he was cooking once again.

"Come to think about it." Jim then said after had taking a bite and sat himself up on the counter. "Just before I left I met this guy, who was kind of looking for a Cyborg buddy of his." Jessica looked curiously at the boy. What was it he wanted Silver to admit? Her father had told her, that the map they had found was from an old guy, who died in Jim's Inn after, had got the map from him. What was the man name again?

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, what was that old salamander's name?" Jim took the purp and rubbed up at his forehead. "Oh yeah, Bones. Billy Bones." That was the name! Jessica didn't liked when she moved over to Jim's side to look at the old Cyborg's reaction.

"Bones? Booooones? Mm-mmm, there aren't ringing any bells. Must have been another Cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs, roamin' dis port." Silver told when he walked over to the kids, and stilt the big bowl he had in his hands, between them. Jim was disappointed it wasn't that answer he had hoped. Suddenly they could here Mr. Arrow call. They were getting ready to fly of the spaceport.

Jess looked up and sighed. Silver noticed. "Ah, off with ya kids. Go and take a look. There will be plenty of work for ya, afterwards." Jessica smiled and ran up to the deck. But Jim stood a little while, and gave one last look before heading off.

"We have to keep an eye on those kids. Right Morph? Special that boy."

When Jim stepped into the light he cold already see that the whole crew was on their way to each post. He looked around, to see if Jessica was close by. Not that he was looking after her, but he just wanted to make sure that she didn't have got into any troubles. Beside he had promise that to Delbert.

"Ha, like I would care if she got into troubles anyway." Suddenly he saw her looking over the rail.

"Loose all solar sails!" Mr. Arrow shouted. Jim went further on the deck and looked amused at the sails.

"Hey James! Come on! Take a look!" She called after him. Not that she cared if he came or not, but it was to amazing, that nobody should miss it. Jim's brows got raised when she called. There was so much to see that he didn't know where to start. He sighed and walked over to her. Jim then looked down. It was amazing. The whole spaceport got small, and they were on their way out into the space. "Cool huh?" She asked with a smile, as she leaned her back to the rail.

"Yeah it is." Jim answered and smiled back, but when their eyes met, their smiles turned down. Both had totally forgotten that they hated each other. Suddenly he felt something pulled him up into the air. He looked down only to see people was in the same condition as him.

"Whoohooo!" He heard Jessica shouted. She really enjoyed that she was flying but then.

"Mr. Snuff! Engage artificial gravity!" shouted Captain Amelia. Everyone went back on the deck. Amelia and Arrow landed straight on their feet. While Delbert landed hard with his bowl suit. Jim landed on his knees and his left hand. Jessica on the other side landed just as hard as Delbert. She grunted and laid her hand on her head.

Jim chuckled. Not that he wanted to be mean, but it did look kinda funny. Jessica laughed with him, but went silence again, when they heard Amelia ordered to heading 2-1-0-0. They gave a hurried look, and grab around a mast.

"Full speed Mr. Arrow!" Their Captain shouted. "Brace yourself Doctor." She said with a tricky smile. But Delbert didn't listened. And when the ship flew with full power right into the space, Delbert flew backwards into a wall. Amelia stood still and looked over her ship.

Jessica chuckled at Delbert, and ran over to the shrouds; she began to climb up, and looked over the space. Jim had followed her lead, and enjoyed the air in his hair; he looked around and saw some big blue creatures. Looked kind of like a whale. It had red spot on its back.

"Wow!" Said Jessica, and tried to reach out for one of. And she touched its tail. But suddenly she felt her legs shaking, and hurried put both hands on the shrouds.

Jim looked over to his shoulders and saw her.

_I wonder if she's afraid of heights._ He thought when he saw her worried face, but just in a second she smiled over again, after she had taking some of her hair behind of her ear.

"Smile!" Shouted Delbert, when he was on his way to take a picture.

"Uh, Doctor I don't think-"suddenly the space-whale blew some slime up from a hole on its back, and hit Delbert. Amelia chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm here." Jessica whispered to herself. Was this real? Or just some stupid dream, she had dreamed about in her whole life? No! It was real!

Jim holds out his arm, so he could get a bit further out into the space. Treasure Planet, here come!

"Jimbo! Jessy!" Both teens turned around and looked at Silver. "I got two new friends I'd like ya both to meet." Jess rolled her eyes, since she already had notice that no one was around him. Jim otherwise looked around. "Say hallo to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." He threw it over to the teens. Jessica grabbed the mop, but felt uncomfortable again, since she was feeling that she was falling backwards, but hurried found the balance again. Jim grabbed the bucket and just looked annoyed, since he had got tricked, as the Cyborg walked laughing of. Jim then went back down on the deck.

"Are you coming or what? I'm not going to do this alone!" he shouted over his shoulder. But there came no answer. He then turned around, and saw that the girl was stuck.

"Okay, okay, Jessica, one step at the time." She threw the mop back on the floor. It almost hit Jim, but he just moved away in time. "Okay, now second step, crawl slowly down." She said to herself. When she was almost down, she didn't know how to get back on board. She sighed.

Jim sighed, could see that she needed help. Hen stilled the bucket and walked over to her. "Need a hand?" He asked.

"No, I can do this on my own, thank you." She stubbornly said and raised herself up with her hands on the shrouds. Jim shook his head.

"All right, come on then." He turned his back around, with a smirk. Knowing that she would call him back.

Jessica sighed once again; she hated to ask for help. Special, when the help came from boys.

"Fine… I think I could use some help." She then admitted.

Jim nodded and walked back to her. "Okay easy now, and take my hand." He reached his hand. She hesitated, but took his hand. "Okay, and then let go with the other hand, and grip my shoulder. She slowly did what she was told. She grabbed his shoulders with both hands, Jim then pulled her inside of the deck, but her food got stuck, Jessica tried to get free, Jim had a hard time to hold her and both teens felt on the floor. Jessica had somehow managed to twist her body, so Jim landed on the top of her. The teenagers looked at each other. Jim hurried raised himself up, when Jessica did the same thing.

"Uhm… thanks for helping me down." Jessica felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Uh… No problem." Jim said, blushing as well, and pulled his hands back into his pockets. "Just be careful, next time, all right?"

"What do you mean with that?" She suddenly felt angry again.

"I mean maybe next time you should, think about what you are doing, before you do it."

"Oh yeah? Well, I didn't ask for your help."

"Actually, yes you did."

"I could have handled it."

"No you couldn't. You wouldn't survive 10 minutes on your own here." Jim stood face to face to Jessica. Well almost since she was a half head smaller than him.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Okay you know what? Let's make a deal, you leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone." She then took her mop and threw it towards Jim, who grabbed it, while she found another one. "I don't need your help." She then said turned around and began to mob, a few meters away from him.

"Fine!" Jim shouted.

"Fine!" Jessica shouted and had turned her head around again.

"Fine!" Both shouted and turned each other backs at each other.

"Girls." Jim mumbled annoyed.

"Boys." Mumbled Jessica, in the same tone.

* * *

**Long chapter I know. Sorry if you think it's to long, but it couldn't be done any different... anyway!**

**As you can see Jess and Jim still don't like each other. But there was some moments, where it seemed that they were going to like each other. But also that hurried got ruined. Let's see what's going to happen next.**


	4. Troubles

None of them speak to each other for long time. Jessica didn't want to talk to him, since she felt a bit bad about what she had said. She really tried to not think about it, but sadly it ended up, that her brain hurt too much. She looked over her shoulder to watch him mopping.

Jim felt bad about what he had said too. After all, she was kind of different from other girls, he ever had met before… but he wasn't good at that, apologizing thing. He then looked over his shoulder and they caught each other eyes. The teens hurried looked away.

Jess took a deep breath, and stopped mobbing. She walked over to the boy.

"Look…" Suddenly she got pushed by a giant, alien. His head was under his shoulders, had four arms and had big hands.

"Watch it wimp." He said, and turned around.

"I'm not a wimp!" Jessica shouted, and growled angry. Jim saw her face, and got really impressed, about the girls temper. He then looked from Jessica to four others from the crew. They were whispering about something, and hurried stopped when they saw Jim and Jessica was looking at them.

"What are you two looking at weirdos." One of them said. And just like that the man's head suddenly crawled down at his body and sat on a barrel. Then his body began to talk.

"Yeah, weirdos."

Jim and Jessica were disgust by the man. Jessica got shocked at the sight, and shrank back. That was to disgusting for her taste she thought. Then they heard some hissing above them.

"Cabin kidsss should learn to mind their own businessss." It was an alien, combined between a crab and spiders. He was read and black, had some long gray hair hanging on each side, he had a brown hat too, and big yellow, scared eyes.

_Spider? Why does it have to be a spider? _Jessica thought. It was some of the bugs or animals (whatever you would call it) she hated most. She took some steps backwards.

"Why, you got something hide bright eyes?" Jim said with a smirk. Jessica's eyes widened. What was that boy thinking of?

Suddenly the spider thing grab Jim's shirt, and left him up. "Maybe your earsss, don't work sso well."

"No… to bad my nose work just fine." Said Jim and wrinkled his nose.

"Why you little-" and just out of the blue, he knocked Jim into the mast. The boy tried with all his might to get loose from the grip but with no use.

"Hey leave him alone!" Jessica then shouted. She didn't like the boy, but she hated bullies more.

"Oh look, your little girlfriend iss helping you."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Both teens shouted at the same time.

"So what are ya gonna do? Throw some make up at me? Hahaha! Realize it, you're just wimp of a girl!" he laughed. "Your parents must be wimps too!" then the whole crew laughed. Jessica got angry and jumped at the spider; she had her arm around the spider's neck and pulled his head back. This made him loose his grip from Jim. The boy felt on the ground, he looked surprised and worried at the girl.

"Enough!" The spider took his claw and grab Jess's jacket and pulled her up against the mast instead. "You are annoying for a girl. I think I should teach you some mannersss." He left his claw hand slapped her across her face.

"Argh!" She shouted, and felt some wet running down on her cheek.

"Hey! Let her go!" Jim shouted but got pushed back, at some of the crewmembers.

"Any last word, girlie?" he moved his claw under her chin. Suddenly his claw got gripped from a mechanic arm. It was Silver.

"Mr. Scroop. You ever see what happens to a purp." he asked after taking a bit of his fruit. "If ya squeeze it real hard?" Silver then squeezed Scroop's arm, made him letting go of Jessica. Jim stood close by, almost by her side. She was standing up, by the mast, not taking her eyes from Scroop.

"What is all this then?" it was Mr. Arrow who came. He glared first at the teens, then later at the crewmembers. You know the rules. There will be no brawling on this ship!" The crew began to stand in a line. "Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." Mr. Arrow glared down at Scroop. "I'm I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

The spider's head, turned red of anger, but when he looked at Silver's eye, he sighed. "Transparently." Everyone went back to their posttest.

"Ms. Hinrichsen. The Captain, would like a word with you." Jessica looked Mr. Arrow, and by looking at his stone face. It wasn't good news. She sighed and followed him. Jim and Silver looked after her, until Silver turned to Jim.

"Jimbo I gave ya a job!" He shouted and pointed at the mop he held in his hand.

"Hey I was doing it until that bug thing-"

"Belay that! If it wasn't for that lass, ya would had got killed soon enough! And now she's probably get in trouble with the Captain, because of that!"

"Hey I didn't ask for her help!"

"Now listen carefully Jimbo, I want this deck swabbed spotless! And heaven helps ya, if I come back, and it's not done! Morph." He called to his pet. "Keep an eye on this pup, and let me know if there will any more distractions." And with those words, Silver left a glare at the boy and walked off.

Jim was furious. It wasn't his fault that, the girl got into trouble. He didn't ask for her help. He would have been fine. She was just an annoying girl, who thought that she was right and he was wrong. Jim felt embarrassed too. Think that a girl helped him. A girl!?

"It wasn't my fault." He said, and looked at Morph after that. The blob had turned his eyes bigger and controlled every move Jim made.

* * *

"Ms. Hinrichsen, I thought that the rules were clear. No fights on my ship!" Jessica was sitting in front of her captain. Amelia was furious at her, she could tell. "As the daughter of, the Captain by her Majesty's Empire, you must learn to, represent your country and family."

Jessica hunched back at the chair. That was the only thing she got told, by every teacher, family members or just people. She was having enough of it. Even though that her dad loved her, he never notice how she felt. Even her mother was after her to get dressed, like a young lady should be, when you get to formal parties. Not like she hated wearing dresses, she was all right with that, but she wanted it to be her choice. Not anyone else.

"Ms. Hinrichsen I don't like punishing you, but what you did is unforgivable." Amelia had her hands behind her back and began to walk around her cabin. "You'll be cleaning the whole galley. I want it spotless tomorrow morning."

"But Captain I-"

"No buts! You'll be doing it right now; I don't care if you don't get any rest or any food tonight, you are going to do as I say. Have I made myself clear, Ms. Hinrichsen?" Amelia stared at her with a stone face.

Jessica thought it was unfair. It wasn't fair that she got all the trouble, and Jim got nothing. Maybe he got yelled by Silver, but that was that! She then nodded and went out of the stateroom.

It was getting dark, and she knew that the crew was almost done, of being down in the galley. Jessica knew that there was going to be a lot of work to do. Before she went down to the galley, she saw Jim and Morph. They were laughing, and it just annoyed her.

"A little uglier." Jim said with a smile. It seemed that Morph had turned into a miniature of Scroop. He made his face look a little bit uglier. "Pretty close." Jim said with a chuckled. Suddenly he turned his head and saw Jessica. She looked away, when he saw her.

"Hey!" He called. She stopped and looked back. "Did you get a lot of trouble?" He nervously asked while rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, but you don't care anyway." Jessica answered, with a stone voice. "Maybe it's you who should think about, what you are doing before you do it." And like that she walked off.

"Hey, at least I could handle it!" Jim shouted, she was beginning to piss him of.

"Is that so? What if I didn't jump at him? Guess who would be on the menu. Well it wasn't going to be me." Jessica pointed at herself.

"Ha! As far as I could see, it was Silver who helped you, and not yourself." Jessica went silence. He was right. It was Silver who helped her, to get out alive… but that didn't meant that she couldn't take care of herself.

"What's the matter with yeh two?" Silver suddenly asked, after had heard the fight.

"Nothing." Jess said and went down to the galley. Silver looked Jim.

"Hey don't look at me!"

"Ya should go and talk to her."

"I tried, but she clearly doesn't want to listen."

"Have your father ever teach ya to be careful who you fight with? And how you talk to girls?" Jim went silence and began to start mobbing again.

"Your father is not the teaching sorts?"

"No." Said Jim with a sad but a provisions voice. "He was more like, running of and never come back, sorts."

"Oh… I'm sorry lad." Silver said with a soft voice.

"I - no big deal, I'm doing just fine." Jim was leaning over the rail, and looked down.

"Is that so?" Silver rubbed his chin and smiled. "Well, since you are going to be in my charges, then I think you should get down the galley and help the lass."

"What?" Jim asked shocked.

"I mean it. From now on I won't let ya out of my sight. So ya better make it up to her. Remember what she did to ya. You should thank her."

Jim's eyes widened. "I'm not saying thank you to her!" He shouted and pointed down at the galley.

Silver raised an eyebrow and began to drag the boy down to the girl. "I didn't ask ya, lad." Jim did his best to struggle him free, but without any luck.

Jess was downstairs and was beginning to clean the tables, for all the plates, cups, food and a lot of other stuff. She was wondering if this was normal. Suddenly she heard steps coming down to her. It was Silver who dragged Jim with him, by the boy's shirt. Jim was holding on his shirt trying to getting loose.

"Lassie, Jimbo here has something to say to ya." Silver said and pushed Jim forward, so the teens stood in front of each other. Jim looked begging at Silver, who glared back at him with his mechanic eye. Jim sighed.

"Look I uh… what you did…" Morph gave a push on his shoulder. "Thanks." Jim finally said, as he rubbed the back at his neck, once again.

Jessica smiled, he had a really hard time to say thank you, but it happened.

"You're welcome. And I wanna say thank you to you Silver."

"No problem lass. Now you two get finish in here, and I'll go and get back to my watch." Silver smiled at the teens who smiled back. Jim then helped with everything down in the galley. He could clearly see that the girl was a hard worker, and really wanted to do her best with anything.

There came a time where Jessica almost slipped, and was close to drop all the plates, but Jim was fast and helped her to get her balance. Both smiled. Maybe they weren't that bad at all? Maybe they could make this work out?

Suddenly Jim could see that Jessica had some problems with her right shoulder. When stilled the plates, she rubbed it and moaned.

"What has happen to your shoulder?" Jim asked, didn't thought she would answer her.

"Just an old, swimming damage. Sometimes it just hurts, you know?"

Jim nodded and helped her to get the rest of the plate on each rightful place. Jessica didn't liked that he took the rest of the plates, but could feel that her shoulder needed rest.

"Thanks." She said.

"It's all right." Jim gave her a smile, as he looked right into her eyes. They were green/blue same kind of the ocean. Well some places, they were beautiful. He suddenly felt his cheeks getting hot, and turned away to clean the tables. Jessica had notice, and began to clean as well, with red cheeks too.

* * *

**Well, will you look at that? Maybe they can work together after all ;)**


	5. I wonder if

Jim and Jessica worked as hard as they could. Silver had stuck with his word, of keep them busy. Either was they cleaning the deck, clean plates with more, or then was they down at the kitchen and helped Silver with the food. The work was sometimes too much for Jessica's shoulder, but she never mentioned it, she just moaned and rubbed it sometimes. She didn't want them to think she was weak, because of that.

Jim was on the other hand a very hard worker too. He didn't want Silver to think, that he couldn't do the work, he was putting him in. But in the time, he worked, Jim daydreamed a lot. Sometimes he just could look out of a window and his mind would go far away.

One evening Silver was going to learn them to make, tight knots.

"Now look here kids." Said Silver and showed them how to make the knots. And just as he had finished Jim was gone. Jessica and Silver looked down and saw that he had made a perfect knot.

"Jim!" Jessica called, but the boy just wandered off. She sat herself back, they were in the observation deck.

Silver took the boys knot and looked at his own. He raised an eyebrow. Jessica had done it as well, in the same way as Silver and Jim did. It just took her a little longer to do it.

One night Jessica saw Jim on the end of the ship. He had an expression of wondering and sorrow. She really wanted to talk to him, but he didn't seem to notice her. She sighed.

"Hi Jim." She shyly said.

Jim turned his head around and looked at her. "Hi." He silently said back.

"Are you all right?" she asked worried. Since that day he helped her in the galley, they had started talking, and didn't arguing. Well not that much. "You have been lock into yourself lately." She told.

"I'm fine." He coldly said.

"No you're not. It's shining all around you." Jim crawled back down to her.

"Listen, okay? I don't need your pity, I don't that you are feeling sorry for me, okay? I can take care for myself!" and like that the boy walked away. Jessica looked after him. Feeling sorry for him. She had hoped so much, since they were doing great in the last past days, that he would open up, if he needed to talk.

"Jim, listen to me. I know you have your pride. That's just typical for you boys, but please, think about to talk to me if you need to. I really wanna be there for you." Jim wanted to shot a comment back, but by looking at her eyes, could he see that she meant it. But he sighed. Him and his damn pride.

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that." Jessica could see he tried to play cool, but the sound in his voice made it clear, that he was glad that she had said those words to him.

Later that night, Jessica went down to her bunk, took her bag and grabs some of her drawing stuff and poem book. Since Silver had given them free for the rest of the night, she thought it would be a good time to draw and write a little. She went upstairs again on the deck, made herself comfortable by the rail, and began to write.

Jim had been sitting a little farther away from her. He was sitting on the shrouds. It was kind his spot from now on, when he needed to think. He couldn't help but thinking of his father. It was exactly 8 years ago, since his father left him and his mother.

The boy clearly remembered that day… he was 7 years old. He could hear his mother cry, and that the door slammed in. Jim looked out of his window in his room, and saw that his father was leaving again. He had a bad feeling that if he didn't ran after Leland now; he would probably never see him again. Jim ran. As fast as he could, when he came out of the edge of the bridge, he screamed after his father. But he never looked back at his son…

Jim sighed. Feeling tears coming up in his eyes. He dries his eyes angry away and looked over at his left side. He saw Jessica. She was holding a book in her hand. He thought what she was doing, and jumped back down on the deck.

"Hey." He said when he was by her side.

Jessica looked shocked up at him. "Oh hey. What's up?" she said and gave a smile.

"Nothing." He lied. "What are you writing?" he then asked.

"Oh… it's uhm… just poems." She said, and began to pack her notebook away. Jim looked surprised at the girl suddenly shyness.

"Can I see?" He then asked. That girl made him curious. She was nothing that he had expected. Jessica looked at him for a moment, but then gave a nod and showed him the poem she was writing.

_It seems the more we talk_  
_The less I have to say_  
_Let's put our differences aside_  
_I wanted to make you proud_

_But I just got in your way_  
_I found a place that I *CAN* hide_  
_Now everything is changing_  
_But I still feel the same_

_We're running out of time_  
_What do I have to do_  
_To try to make you see_  
_That this is who I am_  
_And its all that I can be_

_I tried to find myself_  
_Looking inside your eyes_  
_You were all that I wanted to be_  
_There must be something else_

_Behind all the lies_  
_That you have lead me to believe_  
_Now everyone is saying_  
_That I should find a way_  
_To leave it all behind_

"I use to write or draw my feelings down, and this just popped up." Jessica told him, took her book and began to hide her stuff away. Jim looked curious. Maybe was her life not that perfect, as he thought.

"What did you feel, when you wrote that?" he asked, still sitting by her side.

Jessica hesitated and looked at him. "A story that no one ever would understand." She told, took her stuff in her arms and then raised herself up.

Jim sighed and raised himself up too. "Can I see some of your drawings?" He then asked, trying to light the mood a bit.

"No." She said. Jim tried to reach for her sketch book, but failed, and almost felt on the floor. Jessica laughed.

"Come on, Jess. I just wanna take a look." He said with a teasing smile.

"I said no."

"Okay fine. But I'll get it sooner or later." He said.

"I think it's gonna be later." She winked and turned around, but just before she could do something, Jim took her sketchbook.

"Hey! Jim no!"

"I told you I would get it sooner." He said. Jessica threw her other stuff, and jumped around him to get her book.

"Give it back." She ordered, and tried not laugh. Jim laughed at her, while he move the book away, every time she tried to reach it.

"Nope."

"Come on Jim, please. Hand it over." Said Jessica and raised her hand, so he could give it back. But Jim just looked at her hand, and back at the book, which was over his head.

"Why can't I see it?" he asked, with a smirk, while he took it down and began to browse the book. There were pictures of lions, cats, cartoon figures, humans. They looked awesome he thought.

"Ok, now you have seen it, give it back." Said Jess and tried one more time to take it back.

But again Jim moved it away, and then he saw a drawing. He could clearly see who it was. It was him. He looked shocked at Jessica, who then took the book away from him. Her cheeks was warm, and knew that she was blushing.

"You draw me?" he asked.

"No…" She lied.

"Yes you did! Why did you want to draw me?"

"I don't know… it's just… you're a very interesting boy. So I thought it was fun to try drawing you. I'm sorry about your nose and bangs-"

"You think I'm interesting?" Jim interrupted her. What did that come from? A girl who had obvious hated him, right from the start, had drawn him.

"Yeah, well… I mean you are a boy, who keeps thing from yourself. Sometimes I have a hard time to figure you out. Beside when you are angry or sad." She told. "You know… Jim Hawkins. The reason I didn't like you, was because you were just like every other boy, on my school. You thought I was weak, because I'm a girl. And that just ignored me. Plus I had a feeling that you didn't like me either."

As Jessica told him, the reasons, she had hated him. He thought about it. He had justice her right from the start. He had actually never given her a chance. Jim had just thought that she was like the other girls, he had met, but… she wasn't. Jessica was everything else then, like the other girls.

"Well… yes I didn't like you, or I just thought you were like every other girl. But soon enough I realized, that you wasn't… But ya know. You're not easy to figure out either." Jim told her. She looked curious and surprised at the boy. She wanted to say more, but let it be that.

"What were you thinking of, when you sat on the shrouds?" Jessica then asked instead.

"Oh… I uhm…" Jim didn't know if he should tell her or not… but by looking into her eyes, he felt that he could tell her. "It's my dad." He finally spoke. Jessica looked curious at him, and went back to the rail, so they could sit and talk. "Today it has been a year since, my father left me and my mom."

"I'm… I'm sorry to hear that." Jessica said with a bad feeling in her stomach.

Jim sighed, closed his eyes in one minutes, and then continued to talk about his life, before he came on the voyage. He told her about, his life on his old school, that he got into fights a lot. That he almost went to the Juvenile Hall. All that because of his father. He even told her what had happen to his house, and how he got the map.

Jessica was in shock. Felt even worse. She had no way to complain, about her life, compares to Jim's.

"So… What about your father? Every time a person mentions him, you look like you could kill somebody or run away." Jim then said. He had notice it for a while now, every time people, spoke about him. She either frowned or looked away.

"Well… it's complicated. He's a lovely father, and a great spacer. As you have heard, he's one of the best. But it's not easy to be his daughter."

"Why-"

"Jimbo! Jessy! Ya two should get some rest, we are going to get early up tomorrow." It was Silver who called.

"Yes Silver. Well we should probably get some sleep. It was nice talking to you. For once, with no arguing." Jessica pushed gentle Jim's arm, with a smile. She walked down to her bunk.

Silver looked after Jessica, as she went downstairs, and then looked back at Jim, who just stood and looked after her.

Silver chuckled, and walked over to the lad's side.

"She's sure is something, right lad?" teased Silver. Jim looked shocked at the Cyborg, not noticing that he stood right by his side.

"What?"

"Ya, look like you go a thing for her."

Jim blushed. "No! No way! We are just friends." He said trying to sound convinced. But his face detected everything.

"Sure lad, but girls like her, doesn't hang on the trees." Silver gave a gentle push on Jim's back, and chuckled. He then went downstairs again. Morph sat on Jim's shoulder, and turned him into a miniature Jim, looking dreamily.

"Morph cut it out. That would never happen." Jim frowned. "Come on let's get to bed." Both walked down at their bunks. Before Jim felt asleep, could he see that Jessica was awake. Her bunk wasn't far away from his, so he could clearly see that she was writing again. He was wondering what she wrote down this time.

_I wonder, if he's the one_

_I wonder if he feels the same_

_I wonder if he ever notices who I really am_

_I wonder if, this ever gonna work out into something more_

_I wonder if this the right choice_

_I wonder if he likes me for me_

_I wonder if I can figure him out…_

Jessica was happy that Jim was some meters away from her. She didn't want him to read it. One thing was that he saw the drawing of him, but he should never, ever read this poem.

Maybe they had hated each other, but their feelings had changed somehow, for the better. But how much better was it really?

* * *

**Uhhh, love is in the air? Or is it just gastric problems? XD hehe lets see.**

**I used the lyric of the song Good Enough, by Lifehouse. I was thinking to take I'm still here, but I thought that it was more Jim's song. I don't know If I'll changes this chapter in time, since I'm not that happy about, how it turned, but I don't know. The time will show. **


	6. Longboat ride

Next morning made Jessica and Silver breakfast for the crew, while Jim peeled some potatoes. He looked at Jessica, while she was helping Silver. He was so lost in his own thoughts, that the knife slipped and cut his finger.

"Ouch!" he shouted and dropped the knife, on the floor. Jim took his hand and hold on to his finger.

"Jim, are you all right?" Jessica asked. "Let me see." She took Jim's hand, and saw the cut on his thumb. The cut wasn't deep, but deep enough that it was bleeding heavily. Jessica then went and got a cloth with her, she began to clean his finger.

"You… you don't, have to do that." Jim said, and tried to take his hand away.

"Well, it's too late now." She gave a smile. Jim had never noticing it before, be she was pretty when she smiled.

"I like your smile." He suddenly whispered. Hoping she didn't heard him.

"What?"

"Uh-uh I uhm… nothing. Heh." He blushed, and he could see that Jess did the same thing.

_He like my smile?_ She thought while she took a plaster and putted it around his finger. Jessica looked up and smiled to him, not noticing, that she still hold his hand. Jim did notice, but didn't want to take it away. She had warm hands, but cold fingers. It was nice, since he always had cold hands.

"Now ya lov' birds. Are ya done over there? We need to serve the food now." Teased Silver.

The teens chuckled, and raised themselves up. Suddenly they looked down, and saw that they still were holding hands. Hurriedly they letting go. Both blushing and chuckle nervously.

When they went into the galley, every crewmember sat and waited for their food. Both teens were holding 4 plates at the time, and served the breakfast to each member. Suddenly Jess felt and the four plates she was holding, felt on the floor and over her. Jessica turned around and looked up. It was Scroop. He had a tricky smile on his face. She knew it was him who had made her fall.

"Why don't you pick on someone on your own size!? Your big bully, bright eyed bug!" She shouted. Jim, who just had stilled his plates, looked worried over to his friends.

"What did ya, sssay girlie?" Scroop stood up and moved further to her. Jessica was standing up again and looked angry at the bug. She was scared, but her anger made her stay where she was.

"You heard me."

"Maybe did your parentsss not teach you, to not messss with other?"

Jess took one step, but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, which held her back.

"Come on Jess, he's not worth it." It was Jim. "And you, leave her alone!" he then shouted after Scroop. The bug just gave an evil smirk, and walked back to his place. Jessica moved her shoulder loose from Jim's grip, and went back to the kitchen, to get more plates.

Jim didn't know what to do. Special because he hated that bug thing just as much as she did. And almost every time, Jim almost got into a fight with Scroop, did Silver or Jess always stop him. The boy must admit that she was kind of a strong girl, not just on the outside but also inside. But even that she was tough; she still had her soft sides.

Later at that day, Silver thought an idea, about to take the teens on a ride, on one of the long boats. He thought that it might be able to light Jess and Jim's day a little bit up.

And they enjoyed it. Silver gave Jim the helm, and told him what he should do. Jess could clearly see that he wasn't listing. Jim looked over his shoulder and gave a smirk to Jessica, who winked back at him. Suddenly Jim took the helm, began to push on some buttons and then he just moved forward.

"Whaaaaaa!" Shouted Silver; who wasn't prepared of Jim's suddenly driving. Jimbo take it easy lad! What do you think, Jessy is thinking?"

"Whoooohoooo!" Jessica shouted. "I'm only thinking: FASTER!" She then yelled of all her lungs power.

Jim laughed and flew into a flying comet. It had star dust all over its place. It was so beautiful. Jessica saw couldn't help but trying to reach out for the stardust. It was so awesome she thought. She never ever had tried something like that before. And special not with a boy. Every time she was near Jim, her heart just began to fly. Jessica was wondering if that boy even felt in the same way. Sure he had blushed when she had just touched his hands, but did that mean that he felt something?

Jim smiled as he flew out of the tail from the comet. He liked the feeling of the attention that he hasn't felt like forever. Silver was smiling at him. It was nice to see that a man, who had been there for him through the whole journey, smiling and looking proud at him. Even Jessica liked him. Well liked him as a friend. There was no way, she would fall for him. Or would there?

* * *

As they returned to the ship, Jim, Silver and Jessica began to pull up, the longboat. Jim and Jessica was a bit faster and Silver, so Jim pulled the longboat a bit faster up and pulled the rope with him to the other side of the boat where Silver stood. Which made the boat tilt.

"You got a little trouble there?" Teased Jim, while Silver laughed of joy.

"Oh get ya away from me." Said Silver. And suddenly both he and Jim felt on the same side at the boat, still holding around the line to the boat. As they looked up they saw Jessica giving them a smirk.

"Well, don't say that I'm not a strong girl, if I can make both of you fall." Jim and Silver laughed at Jessica.

"You are so dead when I'm done with tying this long boat." Jim said with his brow knitted together but had a teasing smile.

"In your dreams."

Everyone laughed, and began to tie up the longboat.

"Aye Jimbo. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was ya age, they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today!" said Silver after tighten his rope, and sat down.

"I don't know." Jim said while tying his rope around the boat. "It weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." The boy said and sat himself down on the boat.

"Really?" Jess asked confused. On her school, if people could do something like that there, you were popular, right away.

"Yep, but I'm gonna changes that." Jim told her, as she sat right beside him.

"Are ya now? How so?" Silver asked, interrupted the teens gaze.

"Uh… I got some plans." The boy gave a smirk and began to make himself sit comfortable. "That gonna make people see me a little different."

"Ooh… sometimes plans astray." Silver said with and warning expression.

"Not this time."

Jessica looked from Jim to Silver. He had some problems with his mechanic leg, it hurt. She could see it in Silver face. Morph then turned himself into a wrench.

"Oh, thanx little Morphy." Silver said and took the wrench.

The teens shared a look. "So uh… how did that happen anyway?" Jim asked.

Silver looked at the teenagers and then at his hand. He had a sad expression. "Ya give up a few things, to chasing a dream.." The old boy sighed.

"Was it worth it?" Jess asked curiously. She had never thought about, that you could lose limps just because of a dream.

Silver gave a little laugh and looked at the girl. "Heh, I'm hoping it is Jessy. I'm surely am."

Jessica smiled at the Cyborg.

"Well… I think I'll go for a walk, before heading to bed. So… good night guys." The girls said and went out of the boat and back on the deck. Jim thought about to follow her, but there was a part of him, that made him stay where he was.

"Go to her lad." Silver said and pushed the young boy's back.

"Wh-why?"

"You want to right Jimbo? C'ome on."

Jim looked at the Cyborg and went off the boat too, with a grin on his face.

Silver shook his head, while Morph rested on his shoulder, with a dreamy face. That little blob knew what was going on in the teens heads.

* * *

**Yep finally it's done! :D **


End file.
